No todo sucede en america
by Joseph Granger
Summary: La especie evoluciona, y no se limita para nadie. ¿Que harias si descubrieras que tienes poderes?


Eran las ocho de la tarde y el autobús empezaba a moverse. Algunos de los pasajeros llevaban esperando ese viaje todo el año. Con tan solo 16,17 y algunos 18 años viajarían por 4 países.

Allí estaban, los alumnos dando gracias por separarse de sus padres y poder viajar lejos, mientras el autobús se alejaba por la carretera. Puesto que era un largo viaje algunos de ellos pretendían dormir, así que buscaron dos asientos vacíos y se echaron a dormir. Cierto que otros no tuvieron tanta suerte y tuvieron que dormir con compañeros de viaje, que en algunas ocasiones molestaban bastante.

Nowe, un chico de 16 años, no muy alto, de pelo castaño y ojos increíblemente escasos: uno verde muy intenso y el otro azul muy claro con un fondo de amarillo rodeando la pupila en ambos ojos, intentaba dormir, mientras su compañera de viaje, Ywen, una chica de 16 años, estatura normal, delgada y muy guapa le hacia la puñeta y evitaba que se durmiera. No tardo mucho en irse a buscar un asiento libre, los cuales solo se podían conseguir convenciendo a alguno de aquellos que habían conseguido dos asientos para cada uno, y que para casualidad habían sido los del curso siguiente, todos con 18 años recién cumplidos. Puesto que varios de sus amigos ya se habían ido por delante, se fue por el pasillo y le dijo a un chico:

-¡Quita!-posteriormente se dio cuenta de que el chico no era quien Nowe pensaba.- Uy! No eres Andrew, me habías parecido el-

El muchacho supo comprender y le dejo sitio. Fue extraño lo que sintió al dormirse en aquel lugar, sentía como si mucho calor le llegara de repente y al poco tiempo viniera mucho frío. Lo atribuyó al aire acondicionado del autobús y se durmió.

Así pasarían muchas horas hasta llegar a la periferia de Paris. En dicho lugar empezó a entablar conversación con los alumnos de 2º de Bachiller (él era de 1º de Bachiller). Conoció a Joey, un chico de 18 años, de pelo castaño, 1.70, delgado, que le cayó bastante bien. Valerie, una chica muy lista, de 18 años, bajita, pelo largo y negro, muy delgada. La conversación se amplió y en ella entraron Andrew, el amigo de Nowe, de su misma edad, bastante bajito, de pelo castaño claro, y aspecto normal y Ywen, que se había cansado de hacer la puñeta a los que dormían y había venido a hablar un rato.

-Bueno, y que tal os ha parecido 2º Bachiller, ¿Difícil o Fácil?-preguntaba Nowe

-Según lo mires-dijo Valerie-En verdad si que tienes que estudiar mucho, pero tampoco se lleva tan mal.

Las primeras visitas a París fueron las de la Torre Eiffel y el Louvre. En lo alto de la Torre, Nowe volvió a tener esa sensación de calor y frío a la vez y lo atribuyó al sol que hacia y el viento que soplaba. Pero ese día ciertas sensaciones le decían que eso no era normal. Cuando estaba cerca de Valerie siempre estaba muy a gusto, como si estuviera realmente cómodo. Pensó que tal vez fuera por el hecho de conocerla nueva y haberle caído bien y viceversa.

La llegada al hotel fue una bendición para los pies de los chicos y enseguida se fueron a dormir. Nowe se durmió felizmente pero empezó a soñar.

En dicho sueño aparecían Ywen, Andrew, Joey y Valerie. Era como una especie de pasillo en el que estaban encadenados todos ellos. Algunos como Joel murmuraban cosas sin sentido:

-Me odio, me desprecio, me quiero, me acepto-eran las palabras que salían de su boca sin cesar.

Ywen se cubría la cara con los brazos como si algo fuera a golpearla y Valerie estaba tumbada en el suelo con los ojos en blanco y al instante siguiente miraba fijamente sus manos y volvía a poner los ojos en blanco.

Andrew por su lado, estaba quieto, sentado en el suelo y se limitaba a lanzar pequeñas piedrecillas hacia la pared.

Nowe sintió que debía intentar liberarlos, aunque fuera un sueño. Se dirigió a Ywen y le quitó los brazos de la cabeza, ella se puso a chillar desesperadamente, con lo que el chico se asustó y la soltó. Ella aprovechó ese instante para colocar los brazos sobre su cara. Esta vez, Nowe se dirigió a Valerie y la intentó llamar pero ella no respondía, intento sacarla de esa especie de trance sin resultado alguno, así que se dirigió a

Andrew y se sentó al lado de él y le dijo:

-¿Qué haces?

-Tiro piedras-respondió Andrew

-¿Y por qué tiras piedras?-le volvió a preguntar Nowe.

-Intento que se peguen a la pared.

-Muy interesante-le respondió el chico.

-¿Me dejas solo?-Le preguntó Andrew

-Vale, tío.

Nowe se levantó y se dirigió a Joel y le preguntó:

-¿Que te sucede?

-Soy una mala persona, soy una buena persona-le respondió éste

-¿Por que cambias de opinión tan rápido?

-No cambio de opinión, es lo que experimento. Por cierto, ¿por que estás aquí y no al final del pasillo?

Nowe se quedó en estado de shock y se dispuso a levantarse pero oyó una voz que decía:

-¡¡Chicos despertad!!-era una de las profesoras que les estaba despertando para ir a visitar les Champs Elyseès y Versalles.

Estupida profesora pensó el chico mientras se levantaba y se arreglaba.

De camino a Versalles volvió a sentir el frío y el calor a la vez. La visita duró casi todo el día y mientras tanto Nowe sentía aquella sensación de frío y calor a la vez, la sensación de comodidad y una nueva, la de desprotección, inseguridad. Era la primera vez que las experimentaba, siempre había sido una persona muy segura y no entendía porque lo sentía ahora.

El sueño estuvo rondando por su cabeza todo el día. Más aún cuando se fue a dormir y deseó de todo corazón continuar con aquel extraño sueño. Sus deseos se hicieron realidad y continuò soñando con ello. Esta vez, con todo lo sabido de la noche anterior, se adentrò en el pasillo y llegò hasta lo que parecia un cuerpo sin rostro ni nada que pareciera otorgarle rasgos humanos. Parecia un muñeco. Nowe se fijò y se asustò. Aquel muñeco repetìa las mismas acciones que los que estaban atràs en el pasillo, se cubria la cara con las manos, se miraba fijamente las manos, lanzaba piedras y murmuraba muestras de afecto y desprecio. Una accion detràs de otra, sin cesar. Como si fuera un espejo.


End file.
